Bare feet on Fragments
by kslchen
Summary: "Direkt neben dem Pool sonnte sich ein rothaariges Mädchen, ungefähr so alt wie er, nur mit einem schwarzweißen Bikini bekleidet. James ging näher zu ihr, bis er ihr in der Sonne stand. Unwillig öffnete sie ein Auge und sah ihn an."


_So, die Story ist ziemlich AU, also nicht weiter lesen, wenn euch so was nicht interessiert. Inspiriert wurde sie von dem Film ‚Swimmingpool' von Francois Ozon, verwirrend, aber gut._

_Disclaimer__:  
Siehe Profil_

_Summary__:  
One-Shot! „Direkt neben dem Pool sonnte sich ein rothaariges Mädchen, ungefähr so alt wie er, nur mit einem schwarz-weißen Bikini bekleidet. James ging näher zu ihr, bis er ihr in der Sonne stand. Unwillig öffnete sie ein Auge und sah ihn an."_

****

**Bare feet on Fragments**

„Und, wie gefällt es dir, James?", erkundigte John Evans sich bei seinem siebzehnjährigen Stiefsohn. „Das Haus ist ganz nett", gab der desinteressiert zurück. John, der wusste, dass jeglicher Versuch einer Konversation zwecklos war, seufzte lautlos und zog sich zurück. Er trat hinaus auf die Terrasse und setzte sich neben Katherine. Katherine Thomas, jetzt Evans, hatte er kennen gelernt, kurz nachdem er sich von seiner ersten Frau Rose geschieden hatte. Sie waren einander sofort sympathisch gewesen und hatten vor einigen Monaten geheiratet. Beide brachten ein Kind aus erster Ehe mit, Katherine ihren Sohn James und John seine zwanzigjährige Tochter Petunia. James lebte bei ihnen, Petunia war verlobt und würde in Kürze einen Mann namens Vernon Dursley heiraten. Jetzt grade machten John, Katherine und James Urlaub in Johns Sommerhaus in Südfrankreich. Ein Wermutstropfen in der Idylle war allerdings James Verhalten seinem Stiefvater gegenüber.

James Vater, Harold Potter, war gestorben, als sein Sohn dreizehn war und James hatte sich seitdem vehement gegen jeden möglichen Stiefvater gewehrt. Auch gegen John hatte er so einiges einzuwenden und hatte sich zu dem noch geweigert sich von dem neuen Mann seiner Mutter adoptieren zu lassen. Er war als Potter geboren und würde bitteschön auch als einer sterben, hatte er dramatisch, sowie trotzig erklärt und war seitdem auf dieses Thema nicht gut zu sprechen. So machten sie also Urlaub in Frankreich, John Evans, Katherine Evans und James Potter. Eine wahrlich wundervolle Familie. „Ist er immer noch so schlecht gelaunt?", fragte Katherine seufzend. „Wir raufen uns schon zusammen", versicherte John seiner Frau, doch beide wussten, dass das niemals geschehen würde. James hatte geschworen, dass er erst Frieden mit seinem Stiefvater schließen würde, wenn er entweder von Katherine geschieden oder tot war, was nicht wirklich viele andere Möglichkeiten übrig ließ.

So verging die erste Woche der Ferien ereignislos, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Katherine beschloss, das sie zu dritt einen Spaziergang durch die Pinienwälder machen würden. James murrte zwar und zog den ganzen Tag über ein Gesicht, aber es geschah nichts bemerkenswertes, bis sie wieder zum Haus zurückgekehrt waren. „Ich geh schwimmen", verkündete James, zog sich Jeans und T-Shirt aus, ließ beides fallen und ging runter zum Pool. Kaum, dass er einige Schritte getan hatte, stoppte er und runzelte die Stirn. Da lag jemand. Direkt neben dem Pool sonnte sich ein rothaariges Mädchen, ungefähr so alt wie er, nur mit einem schwarz-weißen Bikini bekleidet. James ging näher zu ihr, bis er ihr in der Sonne stand. Unwillig öffnete sie ein Auge und sah ihn an. „Wer bist du?", fragte er unfreundlich, „und was machst du hier?" „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", sie schloss das Auge wieder. James schwieg und ergriff die Gelegenheit, ihren Körper näher zu begutachten.

„Lys Girard", riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „und du?" „James Potter", antwortete er und setzte sich neben sie. „Geh mir aus der Sonne", verlangte sie und James gehorchte. Sie lächelte, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, und fuhr fort, sich zu sonnen. „Was machst du hier?", fragte sie dann und ihm fiel ihr französischer Akzent auf. „Das Haus gehört dem neuen Mann meiner Mutter", gab James Auskunft. „Und du magst ihn nicht!", sie grinste. James schüttelte den Kopf, dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie das nicht sehen konnte und er verneinte. „Ich auch nicht", erwiderte sie arglos. Grade wollte James fragen, woher sie John Evans kannte, da rief eben der nach ihm: „James! Kommst du bitte mal?" James seufzte und erhob sich. „Kommst du mit?", fragte er Lys. „Warum?", fragte sie. „Weil ich dich frage", erwiderte er. Sie grinste, anscheinend hatte ihr seine Antwort gefallen, denn sie stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm ohne sich weiter zu beschweren ins Haus.

„James, wer ist das?", fragte Katherine irritiert, als sie Lys erblickte. Das Mädchen lächelte etwas spöttisch, etwas überheblich und etwas freundlich. „Lys Girard", stellte James vor, „Lys, meine Mutter, Katherine Potter." „James, wann akzeptierst du endlich, dass ich jetzt Evans heiße?", seufzte Katherine. In dem Moment betrat John die Terrasse und blickte von einem zum anderen. An Lys blieb sein Blick hängen. „Lillian, was tust du hier?", fragte er mit einem undefinierbaren Ton in der Stimme. „Hi Dad, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", sie grinste nonchalant und warf mit einer Handbewegung ihre Haare über die Schulter zurück. „Dad?", wiederholte Katherine und erhob sich von ihrem Liegestuhl, „ich dachte, deine Tochter hieße Petunia." „Das ist die legitime", erklärte Lys oder Lillian, wie auch immer sie hieß, und grinste wie eine Katze, die grade eine Maus verschlungen hatte, „ich dagegen bin das Kind der französischen Geliebten. Olive Girard. Sie war Schauspielerin." Aus den letzten Worten ließ sich Stolz vernehmen.

„Katherine, James, das ist Lillian Evans, meine Tochter. Lillian, Katherine, meine Frau und ihr Sohn James", John versuchte, wieder Herr der Situation zu werden. „Wir kennen uns schon", klärte seine Tochter ihn auf. „Grade sagtest du, du hießest Lys Girard", merkte James etwas verwirrt an. Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern: „Lys ist französisch für Lilie, was wiederum von Lily kommt, der Abkürzung für Lillian. Und Girard ist der Nachname meiner Mutter. Getauft und eingetragen und alles bin ich auf Lillian Evans, aber den Namen kennt eh niemand. Ich meine, ich habe schon die Gene dieses Mannes, wieso sollte ich auch noch mit seinem Nachnamen und mit einem von ihm gewählten Vornamen durch die Welt laufen?" „Weil er dein Vater ist!", schlug James vor. Das Mädchen lachte trocken: „Nicht mehr als er deiner ist." James nickte. Er mochte sie. Trotz, oder vielleicht auch weil, seine Mutter in John ihr gegenüber misstrauisch waren. „Lys dann also?", fragte er grinsend. Sie lächelte.

„Hattest du vor, mir irgendwann einmal von deiner Tochter zu erzählen?", fragte Katherine beiläufig, als Lys nach oben und James zum Pool verschwunden waren. „Katherine… das ist alles sehr kompliziert", wich John aus. „Wir haben Zeit", erwiderte seine Frau ruhig. „Um es kurz zu machen: Lillian entstammt, wie sie schon gesagt hat, einer Liebschaft mit einer französischen Schauspielerin, namens Olive Girard. Ich habe mit keinem der beiden viel zu tun. Lillian geht auf ein Internat hier in Frankreich und bekommt von mir alles, was sie an Geld braucht und von Olive habe ich seit Jahren nichts mehr gehört…", hier wurde John von seiner Tochter unterbrochen, die grade auftauchte. „Was ja kein Wunder ist. Du könntest wenigstens mal nach ihr fragen", Lys Stimme war giftig, „aber egal. Ich gehe jetzt ins Dorf." Katherine sah aus, als wolle sie etwas zum Outfit des Mädchens (kurze, abgerissene Jeans-Hotpants, ein gelbes Bikini-Oberteil, barfuss und die Haare nur zur Hälfte trocken), schloss den Mund dann aber wieder.

Tatsächlich veränderte sich das Leben für die Evans-Potters sich nicht wirklich durch die Ankunft des jungen Französin. Lys zog es vor, den halben Tag zu schlafen, den anderen Teil am Pool zu verbringen und verschwand nachts sonst wohin. John schien froher zu sein, je weniger er von seiner unehelichen Tochter zu sehen bekam und Katherine fand dieses Mädchen merkwürdig und irgendwie auch beängstigend. Einzig James hatte Interesse an ihr gefasst und gesellte sich so eines Nachmittags zu ihr, als sie auf einer roten Luftmatratze im Pool herumschipperte und sich sonnte. „Hey, Lys", rief er, woraufhin sie die Augen öffnete, ihn erkannte und lächelte. Sie ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten und tauchte bis zu ihm, der am Beckenrand hockte. Kaum, dass ich Kopf durch die Wasseroberfläche gestoßen und sie Luft geholt hatte, fragte sie auch schon: „Worum geht's?" „Was hältst du davon, wenn du mir ein bisschen von dir erzählst?", schlug James vor. „Interessiert dich das?", Lys wirkte überrascht. Er nickte, woraufhin sie achselzuckend erwiderte: „Okay."

Sie kletterte aus dem Wasser, legte sich ausgestreckte an den Beckenrand und dirigierte James so, dass er keinen Schatten auf sie warf, dann begann sie zu erzählen: „Ich heiße Lillian Joan Evans, bevorzuge aber Lys Girard. Joan kommt von John, musst du wissen, deshalb verabscheue ich den Namen ganz besonders. Geboren bin ich am 13.7.1960 und bin somit grade siebzehn Jahre alt. Mein Vater hat meine Mutter verlassen, als er erfahren hat, dass sie schwanger ist und seitdem sehe ich ihn nur, wenn wir uns in diesem Haus hier über den Weg laufen. Aber er zahlt gut, also ist das okay. Meine Mum ist gestorben, als ich zwölf war. Sie sagen, es wäre Selbstmord gewesen, aber wer weiß das schon so genau? Ich habe sie wirklich geliebt, aber na ja… nach fünf Jahren sollte ich darüber hinweg sein. Seit ich elf bin, bin ich auf einem französischen Internat und vorher bin ich auf die kleine Schule in unserem Dorf gegangen. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben in Frankreich gelebt, bin aber, aufgrund meiner Abstammung, zweisprachig aufgewachsen."

„Gut", James nickte, „das waren die Fakten. Jetzt die Skandale." Lys lachte und fuhr tatsächlich fort: „Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich denken, das ich nicht grade Mamis liebe Tochter bin. Ich bin nicht drogenabhängig oder gehe auf den Strich oder so, aber so ganz unerfahren bin ich auf beiden Gebieten nicht. Okay, so weit gesunken, dass ich mich verkaufen muss, bin ich nicht, da ‚Papi' ja alles bezahlt, aber abgesehen davon habe ich glaube ich schon alles durch. Kann auch an meiner Mum gelegen haben. Früher war sie mal schön und stolz, aber nachdem sie sich in dieses Scheusal verliebt und er sie sitzen gelassen hat, ist sie kaputt gegangen. Sie hat nur für mich gelebt. Ich war ihr Lebensinhalt und sie meiner. Als sie dann weg war, hab ich mir eben was neues gesucht. Sonst noch was?" „Ja, eins noch", hob James vorsichtig an, „die Narbe da auf deinem Bauch…" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf die etwas zwanzig Zentimeter lange Narbe, die sich vertikal über ihren Bauch zog und nur vom Nabel unterbrochen wurde.

„Ja, das…", Lys brach ab. Zum ersten Mal schien ihr etwas unangenehm zu sein. „Ich war vierzehn, als ich schwanger wurde", fuhr sie dann fort, die Stimme ruhig, beinahe traurig, „der Typ hatte sich verzogen, sobald er davon erfahren hat. Damals hatte ich zu viel Angst, vor den Schuldgefühlen nach einer Abtreibung, also habe ich beschlossen, das Kind zu bekommen. Die Geburt war die Hölle und am Ende mussten sie das Baby dann per Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt bringen. Am Anfang hatte ich mir überlegt, es zur Adoption freizugeben, aber in den letzten Tagen vor der Niederkunft habe ich beschlossen, es zu behalten. Sie haben es mir weggenommen, bevor ich aus der Narkose aufgewacht bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob es noch lebt, welches Geschlecht es hat, wie es heißt, nichts. Glaub mir, danach hatte ich keine Sorge mehr vor Abtreibungen…" James schwieg betroffen. Solche Tragödien war er nicht gewohnt. Lys versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das gründlich misslang, dann stand sie auf und sprang in den Pool. James betrachtete sie, wie sie durch das Wasser tauchte und keiner von beiden wusste, dass das schwache Band, was sie grade geknüpft hatten, eines Tages eine Welt retten sollte.


End file.
